


Lust-filled Rage

by USS_Entercries



Series: Posting For A Friend - Shush [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Entercries/pseuds/USS_Entercries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on THAT scene from Star Trek...</p><p>Basically, a little - minuscule - fic on what Spock's thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust-filled Rage

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" Kirk screamed.

Silence fell across the room, his chest heaved as he breathed heavily.

  
Waiting.

  
"ARRRRGGGHHHJJH" Spock let forth a cry of lust-filled rage, punching Kirk straight in his hella fine face.

Why must this bastard infuriate him so?

He flung him onto the control desk. He'd dreamed of this moment, although this was taking a different turn than he'd thought as his hands closed around Kirk's neck.


End file.
